Forum:Graduation Project
So at my highschool as a junior we have to write an eight page paper on a subject of our choice that we will do a physical project for as a senior, and I want to do mine on my favortie thing in the entire world, Neon Genesis Evangelion. That being said, I have to have a specific topic within to write about, Sooooooooo any ideas (preferably with an idea for a conjoining project is a required logging of 15-20 hours on the physical project)Crimson Royal 01 (talk) 20:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) so i don't know if this is the right way to do this, but i'm trying to reply to you Maverick013. the idea of the project is that the overarching theme of the paper is neon genesis evangelion, but i definitely have to pick a smaller section of that huge idea to make the essay doable. a good example of what i'm trying to say is if you were going to do the project on tattoos, you would have to do the paper, more specifically, on (say) tattoo acceptance in societyCrimson Royal 01 (talk) 20:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) so it worked last time and i'm guessing i'm just gonna look like a noob if i'm doing this wrong, but those would be really cool. i'm thinking one thing i could do (and have a pretty cool physical project) would be the technologies of the series and either how we are nearing those technologies, theories on their development, or how they could add to society. in a kind-of off topic statement, one of the reasons i want to go into the field of prosthetics (mechanical/mechatronic prosthesis) is because of this show XDCrimson Royal 01 (talk) 20:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC) thanks for all the help, i'm slowly hatching out this idea. as far as the type of prosthetics (completely mechanical/partly biological) The closest we have to date are synthetic replicas of tissues such as tendons. Sadly, we do not yet have a tissue that is reactive to electronic pulses such as human muscles. If i choose to do my project on this (and trust me this is only TIED for first because i want a good excuse to give my GF full body massages being massage therapy) I have to do a physical project of some sort, and i don't exactly have the money/know how to make a new prosthetic. and another thing is we have to have a mentor and i'm not exactly sure who i would pick, i want to go with a prosthetics expert, but i don't exactly want to have to completely educate them on everything evangelion. however, that said, that would be a GREAT opportunity to watch the entire series again. BUT if i didn't get a prosthetics expert i'd have to get an expert on EVA that is somewhat official, and i don't exactly know tooooo many of those. (i am stubborn enough to get a hold of hideaki anno, i think, if there is even the slightest sliver of information i suppose.) uhm, this is a really long post. I hope I didn't miss anything. that being said, do either of you beautiful souls particulary you Hanayo Asa have a digital copy or link to anima that i could obtain? i am sadly, very, very broke, and can't really afford the hard copy that i would looooove to have.Crimson Royal 01 (talk) 20:18, April 22, 2014 (UTC)